Winch handles are commonly used on marine vessels, such as sailboats, for the manual operation of winches. A winch generally consists of a drum having concave sides, around which a line can be wound. When handling lines under a significant amount of tension, such as sheets or halyards on sailing vessels, winches give the user a mechanical advantage in overcoming such tension. Winches can also be used for a number of other applications, such as for handling anchor rodes when raising or lowering an anchor.
In general, a winch handle is a lever arm that is coupled to the winch, which allows the user of the winch to exert a rotational force on the winch. In this manner, the winch user can pull-in or let-out a line under significant tension. Handles of this type are shown or described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,327 by Cropley, issued Apr. 23, 1996, entitled "WINCH HANDLE"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,769 by Cropley, issued Mar. 7, 1995, entitled "HANDLE"; U.S. Pat. No. D355,519 by Crawford, issued Feb. 14, 1995, entitled "WINCH HANDLE"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,573 by Estabrook, issued Oct. 26, 1993, entitled "WINCH HANDLE"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,255 by Bacon, issued Nov. 28, 1989, entitled "WINCH HANDLE"; U.S. Pat. No. D275,138 by Bacon, issued Aug. 14, 1984, entitled "HANDLE FOR WINCH OR WINDLASS"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,827 by Hooker, issued Jul. 13, 1982, entitled "FLOATING MARINE WINCH HANDLE".
One disadvantage of many of such known winch handles is their excessive weight. In order to obtain the required strength for the winch handle to withstand the stresses placed upon it in service, such handles are often constructed of heavy metal. Although excessive weight may not be a problem on motorized vessels, sailors of sailing vessels, particularly those involved in the sport of competitive sailing, are obsessed with the reduction of weight on the vessel, which can create a speed advantage in sailing races. In addition, the weight of the winch handle can cause it to sink rapidly and irretrievably when accidentally dropped overboard. The loss of a winch handle can therefore create a substantial inconvenience and expense to the owner.
Another disadvantage of many of such known winch handles is that they are susceptible of corrosion in marine environments, such as the ocean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,827 by Hooker, addresses many of the described disadvantages. Hooker is directed to a plastic three piece winch handle having thin walled plastic tubes with solid plastic plugs bonded into the tubes to create sealed air spaces that impart buoyancy to the winch handle when accidentally dropped overboard.
Although Hooker addresses the loss of winch handles when they are dropped overboard, the plastic winch handle to which the '827 Patent is directed has been criticized for a lack of strength and rigidity. In addition, each buoyant portion of the winch handle described in Hooker consist of at least three pieces that are bonded together. If any of these bonds or bonded pieces leak, the handle will no longer float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,327 by Cropley addresses deficiencies in the strength, rigidity, and "cumbersome" operability of the winch handle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,827 by Hooker. The '327 Patent by Cropley is directed to a buoyant winch handle having a two piece body that contains transverse and angled reinforcing webs to impart strength and rigidity to the winch handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,769 by Cropley is also directed to a winch handle having a two piece body that contains transverse and angled reinforcing webs to impart strength and rigidity to the winch handle.
The winch handles to which U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,327 and 5,394,769 by Cropley are directed, have several undesirable attributes. The complexity of the reinforced body members make these parts difficult to manufacture. In addition, during fabrication, the two piece body members must undergo the additional step during manufacturing to seal them together to form a unitary winch handle body. These seals are always susceptible to breakage, if, for example, the winch handle is dropped on a hard surface, such as the deck of a marine vessel. Breakage of these seals can adversely affect the strength of the winch handle. Further, the transverse and angled reinforcing webs undesirably increase the weight of the winch handle.
In light of the above discussion regarding known winch handles, it is apparent that there is a need to provide a winch handle that addresses the problems associated with the use of such handles. In particular, it is desirable to provide a lightweight winch handle which has the requisite strength and rigidity. It is also desirable to provide a winch handle that is resistant to corrosion in marine environments. Further, it is desirable to provide a winch handle that is capable of floating in water. Yet further, it is desirable to provide a winch handle that is simple to manufacture.